Your Choice
by Troid
Summary: Alice and Rain play some video games. Light and somewhat fluffy AlicexRain oneshot. Rated M for language. R/R if you please.


~ Short n' fluffy-ish one-shot, AlicexRain pairing. I say fluffy-ish because it's not exactly mush romance. Please _please_ tell me what you think in a **review!**

Claimer: I own **everything.** Resident Evil and-more importantly-Alice and Rain are mine, mine, **mine.**

**

* * *

**Alice dropped the spent pistol and backed away slowly, reaching for her shotgun with one blood-spattered hand. The undead ghoul before her advanced, lips drawn back to reveal hideous, rotting teeth stained red, moaning horribly. Alice allowed it one more shambling step forward, then pulled the shotgun up to position. But the strap was caught! The weapon clattered uselessly to the ground, and Alice had only a split second to look mutely up as the zombie lunged forward and bit down.

Its teeth sank deep, mashing skin and snapping tendons with horrific cracks as the undead glutted itself on the living and sent a fountain of blood spurting outward.

So much blood sprayed out, in fact, that it covered the entire screen as "GAME OVER" appeared, emblazoned in blue letters. Rain scowled, punching Alice only somewhat lightly on the shoulder. "Nice going. The last one, and you fuck up switching guns."

"This twist at the end—" Alice simulated the weapon-changed action with the motion-sensitive controller. "My arm doesn't bend like that." She rolled her head to her shoulder until her vivid hazel eyes met those of Rain, who was behind her—up on the couch—whereas she herself sat on the floor. "Whose fault is it that I was alone?"

"Stupid zombie dogs," muttered Rain sullenly, giving her own controller a glare as the game returned to its title screen. _Resident __Z__ombie Slaughterer 3: Gory Mutant Finale._ Classy stuff. Bloodfest Edition, Entrail-o-rama Mode Included, et cetera. Rated _M_ for _More violence than you ever cared to see._

"Do you want to play something else?" Alice gestured in the direction of the shelves that held her modest collection of video games.

Rain sighed. "Yeah. I've had enough getting my ass handed to me."

Alice pushed herself up and slid onto the couch. "Your choice."

Rain nodded and stood, approaching the shelves and studying the rows of cases there. After a moment she laughed aloud. "Super Mario Sunshine? You have Super-Mario-freakin'-Sunshine?"

Alice pushed a hand through her hair, looking in the direction decidedly opposite Rain's. "Just pick a game, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Rain stooped, perusing a lower shelf. "How about F-Zero GX?"

Alice shook her head in accent to her shrug. "I said it was your choice."

"Nah, you'd just be kicking my butt…" She scanned the rows for a short while, then threw up her hands exasperatedly. "I give up. You don't have anything good. No Halo? No Gears? Seriously?"

Alice arched an eyebrow. "No. I like _real_ games."

"You don't even know what real games are. You've got this Animal Crossing, what is this shit—"

"Have you ever even bothered to play anything besides a shooter?"

"Have you every noticed that you're always wrong and _I'm_ always right?" Rain jabbed a thumb at her own chest.

"If you have a problem, you can leave. We were only doing this because you wanted to stay over."

"So I'm only over here 'cause of me?" Rain crossed her arms. "That's not what it sounded like you were saying last night."

The remark caught Alice dead. She never could come up with a response when Rain would reference their nighttime pursuits. Somehow her confidence, it seemed, was still lacking in that area. "That's different. I meant…" She trailed off, perhaps realizing her protests were futile.

Rain grinned, a touch maliciously. "Is that so?" She advanced, almost a saunter, and Alice thought for a fleeting moment that she'd rather have a zombie back in front of her. "Different like," she was rather close to Alice now, drawing a finger over her shoulder and along her collarbone, "you just don't talk about it?"

Well, talking about it was one thing, but Alice wasn't about to let Rain start up some dominance game **-** or at least she wasn't about to let her win one. She snapped her fingers shut, trapping the other woman's hand, and leaned a fraction forward so her gaze could more accurately bore a hole in Rain's smug grin. "Don't even think about it."

Rain's smile didn't waver; it was, apparently, immune to Alice's laser-glare. "Don't think about it?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You telling me you aren't _thinking about it?_"

She was, Alice realized with some dismay, far too good at this.

If she let Rain have her way, things would take a turn for the better in many ways and for the worse in a lot more. On one hand was the obvious benefit—namely, Rain herself—on the other; the merciless needling she would have to endure afterward**,** and probably during as well.

While Alice had been weighing the situation over in her head, Rain had been taking a rather direct approach to things. She pulled her hand free of Alice's grasp, and it was with quite some surprise that Alice found that Rain's other arm had somehow snuck around her and now encircled her waist. With only a slight tug on Rain's part, the feeble distance between them vanished completely, and Rain quite literally had Alice in her arms. The next moment, Alice found herself tilted backward as Rain supported the small of her back; bending over her, the brunette brought her fingers to Alice's chin, one thumb to her lower lip.

"If I fall, you're dead," growled Alice, determined to ruin Rain's moment, though she knew Rain would never drop her.

Rain shifted her hand a hair, tugging on Alice's lip. "Tell you what…" She knew Alice was trying to stay on the metaphorical top—fragile spots though she might have**,** the woman was no snowflake—and was delighting in undermining her efforts. "We can either go to your bed and do it until morning, or we can play F-Zero." Her smile curved mischievously. "Your choice."

Alice was beaten, though she was loath to admit it. She was consigned to the horror of a heated, blissful night of passionate and wonderful lovemaking during which she knew she'd feel better than a hundred times anything else and more secure than she had since she could remember and throughout which Rain would somehow slip past her defenses and make her feel like giving the other woman a swift kick to the gut and then going to shoot something several times to relieve the frustration, but of course she wouldn't because she would be in the grips of overpowering shared ecstasy.

Then, it hit her. The perfect solution. The corners of her mouth twitched for a half-second, then she made an innocent, doe-eyed face up at Rain, who still held her in that oh-so-gallant position. "Let's play F-Zero."

Rain's face went blank. It remained so for a moment, then her eyebrows slanted and a scowl wrote itself on her features (behind it, though, Alice could see a tiny, hidden fraction of dismay).

"Fine." She let Alice collapse unceremoniously into a sitting position on the couch and stalked back to the shelves, yanking the game from its spot among the rows as if she were eager to see it engulfed and digested by the game console. Alice smiled as her master plan unfolded.

When Rain trudged back to the sofa, Alice rose to meet her. Rain's expression changed to show a shade more puzzlement. "What—" she began.

Alice grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her, almost throwing Rain onto the soft cushions. She climbed onto the stunned Rain—ah yes, on top indeed—one arm to either side of the brunette's head. "I changed my mind."

Rain's mouth caught itself forming a smile. She said, "You b—" She was unable to say anything further as Alice leaned forward and locked her lips with Rain's. Rain thought in the split second before Alice sealed the gap between them: _Yeah, well, I won't go down without a fight._

And Alice was counting on it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! But, whether you did or not, I humbly request you drop off a **review** on your way out. I am planning on writing a full story for these two lovely ladies, and hopefully soon.

~Troid


End file.
